Nothing Is The Same
by ChocolateChipCookie31
Summary: Two-shot story when Eric and Donna break-up. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This is my first That 70's Show fanfic. I hope you all like it :) I appreciate reviews and constructive critism. This will be a two chapter story. It will be in the POV of both Eric and Donna. Enjoy!

DONNA'S POV

I pick up the phone, anxious to hear from Eric. He's living in Africa, and I had begged and pleaded with him to not go, to stay here with me. I love him. I love him more than I have ever loved anything or anyone. Luckily, it would only be for a year, and then he would be back with me. I was counting down the days. Eric Forman and I have been through a lot together over the years. Fights, laughter, tears, an engagement, a broken engagement, breaking up and making up, etc. At least I have all of my friends here to cheer me up while he's away.

"Eric?"

"Donna," Eric says on the other line.

"I am so glad to hear from you! I miss you so much."

"I know. I miss you, too. Listen, Donna, we need to talk."

"Is something wrong?"

There's a pause on the other end of the line which has me worried. Very worried. Did something happen in Africa? Is Eric okay? What's going on?

"Eric, please say something."

"Donna, I think we should break up."

Wait, what?! Break-up?

"Donna, I still love you. Very much, but ever since I got here, I feel like we've been drifting apart. Things just aren't the same."

A lump forms in my throat as I hear these words. No. No! I don't want to break up! We're not drifting apart. Are we? I have to sit down. I need to process all of this. Eric can't be serious.

"Eric, no! We are fine. Nothing's changed."

"Yes, it has, Donna. I don't want this to end, but I think it's best if we go our separate ways."

"Is there someone else?"

"Of course not! I love you so much. I just don't think it's going to work."

"Eric, please..."

"I'm sorry."

"You know what? Fine. I don't care. Have a nice life!"

Angrily, I slam the phone back on the hook. How could Eric do this to me?! After all we've been through together? He promised me that everything would be okay. The jerk lied! We were going to get married! Eric was- is- the only man I ever loved. Sure, he could be a pain in the ass, but I loved him. I loved his parents like they were my own. I needed to let this out, somehow. I decide to take out the trash.

I go outside, and see our new neighbor, Randy, playing basketball.

"Hey, Donna, how's it going?"

Sitting the bag of trash down, I walk up to him, take the basketball from him and throw it through an open window of his house.

"Does that answer your question?"


	2. Chapter 2

**ERIC'S POV**

I feel like the biggest jerk in the world. I didn't want to end things with Donna, but I had to. When I first made the decision to go to Africa, I thought that everything would be okay. We would write each other and talk on the phone all the time, and then when I got back, we would get married. That was my plan. I just wanted a better future for us.

Every morning when I wake up, I look at a picture of Donna. It's an older picture of when she had red hair. It's blonde now. She's beautiful no matter what color her hair is. Things just don't feel the same and I needed to tell her. As expected, she took it pretty hard and slammed the phone. I'll be the first to admit, I have not been the best boyfriend to her. I never could understand what she was doing with a guy like me for, anyway. I sure got lucky. Donna Pinciotti is the love of my life, and I just screwed things up. I screwed up the best thing that has ever happened to me. She wasn't happy about my decision to go to Africa, and pleaded with me to not leave. This just made me feel even worse.

We have been best friends since we were kids, we grew up together, had a lot of ups and downs, etc. I really wish I could fix things, but like I said, we've been drifting apart since I got here, and I just don't see it working out. At first I did, but now I don't.

I just hope that Donna knows that I love her and I will always treasure the special times we had together.

FIN


End file.
